Pain of the Heart
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: .:Set After The Final Episode of BRS:. She Never Realized Why She Exsisted Until Now... Fighting With Dead... They Recieved Visions... Once Rock Realized it... She Didn't Know how To React... One Reason: She Didn't Carry Any Emotions .:DRABBLE:.


**Pain of the Heart**

Me: Bleh... First BRS Fic... Man... I LOVE HER! Anyways, Just a Quick Drabble... Don't Own BRS, Enjoy!

* * *

A girl walked down an allyway of red carpet as her eyes were locked on something up ahead, her face didn't move a muscle, she was slient. Her striking ice blue eyes barely shone in the moonlight. Her hood was almost completely tattered up and her pale skin matched her heart.

_Cold._

Everything she thought about was just to _fight_... She had to, it was why she exsisted. The pain she recieved felt as if it were nothing.

_Absolutly nothing._

The girl stopped walking as she reached the end of the path of red carpet. The sounds of chains were heard as her gaze didn't move from it's original placing. A deep, ravishing giggle was then heard. Her stare sharpened.

"Hmph..." she huffed as she stared into another girl's bright green whistful orbs of hers, "Dead... Master..." She quickly took out a black kantana and smirked as she continued to stare into her eyes.

"Black... Rock..." the girl in name of Dead Master didn't finish as she whipped out a large, detailed scythe.

As if there were a bell tp begin with, they started fighting as if they didn't care about their own life at all, they seemed to just care about winning.

As their weapons clashed together, both their visions turned completely white for a deep second, showing them different visions.

* * *

_"Kagari?" asked a girl with bright green eyes and curly black hair, showing a resemblance to Dead Master._

_"Yes?" replied a smiling blond with matching coloured eyes, "Is there something wrong Yomi?"_

* * *

_"I wonder why Yomi's been ignoring me recently..." a girl muttered as she kicked a stone into the lake. She had nice, deep, navy blue eyes and jet black hair, giving her a slight resemblance to Black Rock Shooter, "I just wonder why..."_

* * *

Both girls blinked and shook their heads and continued their fighting.

Dead gracefully whipped her scythe towards Rock's face, but missed by so little, cutting a piece of Rock's pigtails. Rock didn't seem to mind as she slashed her neck, failing by so little by leaving a minor cut, she grunted as she saw all the damage she had given her opponent so far, she was hoping to behead her, as she did with Chariot, but to her dismay afterwards, she was revived.

Dead quickly adjusted her glasses as she glared at Rock, she wanted her to calm down, but sadly... They were made to fight, to be unable to feel any emotions. That is... Until they found out Strength was able to develop some, Dead was also hoping to feel some emotions, but she was neer sure how. She quickly swung her scythe towards Rock's right arm with sucess, leaving her with a deep cut. She smirked, but soon enough, the two girl's visions turned completely white, showing them different visions once again.

* * *

_"It's just that I haven't seen her all day..." Yomi answered, sitting next to her old, childhood friend._

_"Well, do you think she might be in a certain somewhere?" the blond asked curiously, "I mean, she __**is**__ a curious girl, don't you think Yomi?"_

_"...Yes, I guess..."_

* * *

_"Does she hate me or something?" the girl wondered outloud, "No... That isn't like Yomi at all unless something happened..."_

* * *

After, they continued fighting for several minutes, both gaining more injuries after every attack, each recieving more and more visions of the certain girls, starting to grow more and more pain after each vision.

Rock suddenly realized something and her eyes widened as she took another blow from another one of Dead's attacks, that girl in her vision... She seemed to grow more and more pain... And after all those visions... She, _herself_ was also recieving more pain eachtime, everytime, somehow missing an attack, even with an open space. She decided to stop fighting back, but as she did so, she just recived more and more pain each time...

Dead finally stopped attacking as she fell down from exaustion and loss of power, she was now weak and tired.

Rock blinked at her opponent, _Why was she trying so hard?_

They were supposed to know everything about this world. But they don't...

Now she realized...

Why they were made...

Just to recieve the true pain...

Of that one, lonley girl she saw.

In name of...

_Mato Kuroi._

* * *

Me: Eh... I Dunno How Good it is... I Mean... I Stayed Up All Night to Type This Drabble and Edited it Just Now... Oh Well... R&R, No Flames!


End file.
